


Repairs

by StevenUniverseFicPrompts (Liketoolegittoquit)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Jealousy, Other, Tumblr, but minor, prompt, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liketoolegittoquit/pseuds/StevenUniverseFicPrompts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg needs some repairs, and Pearl begrudgingly does them. Set before Rose died; based on a prompt submitted to my writing blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repairs

Pearl grimaced. 

She didn’t even try to hide it, although if she had it wouldn’t have made much difference- the object of her distaste was well aware of her feelings towards him. 

“Greg.” 

“Pearl.” 

They stood in silence for a while, and while Pearl wasn’t intimating in stature she was rather…imposing. 

“Is Rose around?” 

“No, she left on a mission with Garnet.” 

“Oh. And Amethyst?” 

Pearl shrugged, non-noncommittally, and Greg sighed. 

“Can you just tell her that we can’t go to that movie tonight? My van is broken down and I won’t be able to fix it until next week.” 

Pearl eyed Greg for a moment- on one hand, she very much did not want to give Rose any message regarding her and Greg at all. 

However.. 

Since the war had ended and Homeworld retreated, Pearl had been wanting for a project. 

“Well, I honestly don’t see how complex a human machine could possibly be.”

“Will you give her the message or not?” 

“Not. I’ll fix your…’van’… instead.” 

Greg stared at her in shocked silence for a second, Pearl’s eyes blue and haughty with just enough arrogance to make him consider refusing her help and waiting. 

“Why?” 

“Because then you won’t have to hang around for a week, and because Rose would want me to do it regardless.” 

“You really care about her a lot, don’t you?” 

Pearl didn’t answer him, and instead walked out of the temple alcove and down the beach, nearly a mile from the warp pad, with Greg trotting behind her. 

“You…you have…really long legs….” he managed between pants when they finally stopped before the smoking machine. 

“Yes.” 

He popped the hood, she peered inside and her vaguely heard her mutter to herself as to what the various pieces were for; he clambered out and stood next to her, looking at the mess of duct tape and zip ties that held his radiator in place. 

“This is for cooling, correct?” 

“Yeah, it’s a-” 

“Yes, it’s rather troubling that it’s smoking. I don’t see any- ah!” she reached in, his warning of the heat from the engine ignored completely, and her hand came back black.  
“You’re leaking oil. The heat caused the…creative repair job you attempted to smolder. It’s a good thing you realized or you could have gotten seriously hurt.”

“Oh, it’s just a leak? I have duct tape, it’s fine.”

Pearl stared at him, confusion lining her face, “Duct tape?”

“Yeah, that silver stuff on the radiator?”

She glanced at the tape, glanced at the smoke and then turned to look at Greg again.

“No. We will weld it until we can get a repair part from the store, and then I will replace it. You’ll blow yourself up if you don’t do it properly.”

“Why do you care?”

“Because Rose cares.”

“Is that the only reason?”

Again, silence.

Greg didn’t let it drop this time, “Why do you care for her so much?”

She scoffed. It was cold and hard, but, at the same time, a little sad.

“Because she’s the only one who cared for me.”

“What? That can’t be true!”

“It is. And it’s fine, I don’t need your pity, of all people. It’s just the way it is.”

“Well, what about your parents?! You family?!”

She looked at him, far more confused than before, and laughed- it wasn’t cruel, however, not like how she usually laughed at him- it was actual mirth,

“The Crystal Gems are the closest thing to a “family” I have ever had. You’ll find it to be the same for us all.” 

“Do…Do gems not have parents?” 

“No, we are created from earth, not other gems.” 

He sat, hard, and tried to process this information- they weren’t born, but…created?

“It’s okay, it’s hard to understand for a life form that is born from two other beings. We have no such ability- in fact, our bodies aren’t even ‘real’, in the sense that yours are.” 

She sat next to him, her back against the fender of the van, and he turned to do the same. The waved rolled towards them before receding back- dusk was falling and the stars were just becoming visible against the purple of the barely darkened sky. 

“What’s it like?” 

And she told him.

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt: The first time Pearl and Greg got along?   
> http://stevenuniverseficprompts.tumblr.com/post/123073643101/the-first-time-pearl-and-greg-got-along


End file.
